奇妙な愛 Kimyōna ai (Strange Love)
by SlytherinPrincess87
Summary: "That was my hat!" She punched him. "Which I do not tip to you, sir." She stabbed the pointed side of her weapon in the foot soldier's shoulder, pulling it out, watching the blood hit the water and wash away away before it could stain the ground.


奇妙な愛

Kimyōna ai

(Strange Love)

SslytherinPrincess87

Disclaimer

I own my OC's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1\. Raeven**

Dressed in a trench coat and a black fedora, in the middle of a thunder strorm, stood a young girl about to go into battle, with none other than the foot members.

"C'mon guy's, haven't ya anything better ta do." She said in an English with a accent with a New York Slang.

She stood to 5'6 electric blue eyes.

They inched closer . "Morons!" She yelled as she drew her weapons and attacked as they went after her as well.

Left hooks and back kicks. Front kicks and side kicks. Right hooks and jabs, clashing her weapons with their swords. She swirled around and high kicked a foot ninja in the head, knowing him to the ground. Never knowing she was being watched the entire time. A foot ninja kicked off her hat, revealing two ears on the side of her head, that were long pointy and furry and white. She had black slits down her electric blue eyes. Her hair was dark red, shoulder length.

"That was my hat!" She punched him. "Which I do not tip to you, sir." She stabbed the pointed side of her weapon in the foot soldier's shoulder, pulling it out, watching the blood hit the water and wash away away before it could stain the ground.

One came up from behind her, and she high kicked him from behind but not before he slashed her cheek...if she were to cry, the rain has already stained her face.

More of the foot member's joined in, he whom was watching her decided she needed a little help, what ever she was.

His back to hers as he kicked off some of the foot off her.

"I didn't ask for help!."

"Looks to me like ya need some."

"Oh bugger off." As she clashed her weapons again, as He did the same.

"Ya got a name?" He asked

"Yeah, what's yours."

"Raphael" They fought back to back in the storm.

"Raeven." She made an oof sound as she fell on the ground with the foot leaping on top of her, with weapons falling down on her.

Raphael turned around he kicked off the foot, and Raeven managed to get them off her, but not before they realized she had been stabbed, right by the heart, she was then knocked out. Raphael grabbed her and her Fedora. And made a jump for the shadows so the foot couldn't follow, and ran home.

He laid the girl on the couch. Michelangelo hovered over her. "Aww she's cute, what is she?"

"I don't know. Donatello she's hurt."

Donatello picked her up and placed her on a cold slab stable in his science/ medical room. Removing her trench coat, she wore a black tank top and green cargo pants, she had a long white fluffy tail. Her choice of weapons were Sai. Like Raphael's . She was bled a lot, but Donatello managed to stop the blood and patch her up, and put a band-aid on her cheek.

Wrapping a blanket around her, and laying her on the couch with a pillow. They hung her trench coat, fedora and weapons up.

Raeven was out for quite awhile. It wasn't until sun up that she awoke. Sitting up with a minor headache. She noticed she was patched up and looked around, to see a giant rat sitting sipping tea.

She cocked her head and looked at him funny.

"Do ya have any more tea?" She asked as though she had known him.

Splinter got up and poured her a cup, handing it to her.

"Thank you. Where am I, who are you and where's that Raphael dude?"

Splinter made a smile. "My name is Splinter and I see one of my son's did indeed sneak out last night. And you are safe."

"So ya have more than one son?"

"Yes."

"Well forgive my manners, I'm Raeven. But usually people and creatures call me Rae."

Michelangelo jumped and sat beside her. "Hellooo...I'm Mikey."

Raeven scooted over some.

"Have ya ever heard of personal space?"

"No he hasn't I don't think he knows the meaning of it."

Raevens eye's turned and she saw the one named Raphael, he was a lot bigger than he looked in the middle of a thunder storm. She noticed they had different colored bands around their eyes, as two more turtles emerged from their dwellings.

"Great I'm the only girl." She sipped her tea.

"I believe introductions are in order." Leonardo said. Raphael rolled his eyes.

"I'm Leonardo, you can call me Leo."

"Donatello..Don or Donnie is fine."

"I'm Michelangelo, but you sweetie can call me Mikey.

"And we met last night." Raphael said

"Raph is our hot head." Michelangelo said. "And that's Splinter. Please don't scream."

Raeven laughed. "I don't see a reason for me ta scream...unless for my amusement...I'm Raeven, Rae for short.

Michelangelo scooted closer to her and she literally stood up. "Personal bloody bubble, mate. Geez."

"You're English." Donatello noticed.

"Very observant, yes I am."

Raphael snickered.

"Okay so what's your story before I tell you mine, because I know you are curious on what the hell I am." She said back down.

Splinter explained the story of how they became and the ooze that turned them into mutants.

"Interesting….well I am not a mutant, or an experiment gone wrong, technically I am not even from this world. I left my home, so explore other destinations, and worlds… I happened here a while back, and have been running into the foot soldiers ever since, they think I am some sort of freak and want to capture or in this case last night kill me. Rather rude really. But thanks to Raphael I am alive." She smiled. Donatello was about to chime in that he saved her but yes Raphael did bring her there.

Raphael blushed a little and Michelangelo picked on him for it. Getting hit on the head for it too.

"Ow come on, Raph."

"No you c'mon..."

"Hey if a babe like her smiled like that using my name I'd be thrilled..." Michelangelo explained.

Raeven looked a watched the two brothers argue back and forth, about her. That's when she got up and went to talk to Splinter.

"Are they always like this?"

"It's not everyday they meet a pretty girl who isn't human...but go easy on them, their hearts are fragile, knowing they could never find love, hurts them most of all, even if they won't ever say anything about it."

Raeven breathed in, she sighed. "That must suck, not to find love...but I don't see how they would have a problem if they met my sisters."

"Hmm" Splinter looked at her. "Yes well don't tell them that."

Raeven nodded. "Pity, I find the Red one to be cute." Raeven said twitching her tail back and forth.

"so what do you guy's do for training around here?" Raeven asked loudly breaking up the argument between the brothers.

"We have a dojo," Leonardo said.

"I wanna fight the strong one."

Both Raphael and Leonardo stood up.

"It's clearly me, you rush into battle,Raphael." Leonardo spat.

Raeven let out a hiss. "You sound….never mind you just remind me of someone who said almost the same thing about me, if you think you're really the strong one, then best me."

"Uh you were just injured." Donatello said

"I heal fast, now come on, Leo." She said in a taunting tone, she didn't like him already. She followed Leonardo to the Dojo passing Raphael, giving him a wink. He blushed and then followed.

"I'm not going to go easy on you are a girl."

"I'd hope not, That just mean I'd have to literally kick your..."

"Michelangelo pipped in.

"Oh bloody hell. "

XXXXX

Raeven bested Leonardo at Hand on hand combat, she literally through him across the room, and with weapons he didn't stand a chance. "You think to much." She said

"And you don't think at enough."

"Yeah well I kicked your butt, so I guess you're not the strongest." Raeven sneered. She really didn't like Leonardo... "We fight like ninja."

"I fight like assassin."

Raphael went to stand beside Raeven. "That explains your fighting style last night."

"Yours as well."

The two stared at one another, The turtles being in their early 20's Raphael towered over Raeven.

Michelangelo snuck up on them. "Aww it's a Kodak moment."

XXXXX

That's it for chapter one. Read and Review. There will be more.


End file.
